Adventure Time Adventures
by eurasian-noodles
Summary: Hi Guys, If you guys want me to write about a certain character, just let me know in the reviews or something. A mixture of stories rotating around different characters. - sort of like Game of Thrones.
1. Marceline

**Hi guys, I am finally writing an ADVENTURE TIME fan fiction. But the first couple of chapters are gonna be about Marceline because she is my favourite character. If there is any character you want me to write about, just tell me in the reviews or something.**

**Again, feedback is much appreciated :D**

**-PEACE-**

Marceline sat there in her living room, or really she just floated there. She wore her favourite t-shirt. The one with the no smoking sign on it. Her hair was tied up and she wore a baseball cap over it.

Then Marceline turned on the amp and grabbed her bass. She started playing. There was so much emotion in her playing. It even had more emotion in it than her song 'remember me' which is really something. You could see in her eyes that there was something she longed for. Then she started singing. Her talented voice could make a person cry. Tears started rolling down her own cheeks as she sung. Things got too much for Marceline. She stopped playing, grabbed Hambo and just sobbed, and sobbed. You could faintly hear her whisper, Mummy over and over again. It was a mother's love she longed for.


	2. Finn and Jake

**I have decided that each chapter would alternate between different characters like how Game of Thrones does.**

**I hope you guys like this so far.**

**Please give me feedback!**

**If there is a certain character you want me to write about, just let me know in the reviews or something. **

''Hehehe come on Jake, we are gonna be late for PB's party,'' said a very energetic Finn.

''Yeah, yeah I'm comin' , '' grumbled Jake. ''Why do we even have to go anyway?''

(It wasn't a super mega rad party like usual. It was a formal black tie party)

.

''Because the Princess wants us to make a speech about being heroes,'' replied Finn. That was only half the reason. It was also because Finn wanted to impress PB.

''Oh fine then, but can I at least bring my viola?''

''Sure buddy.''

Finn walked in front of the mirror and put on his bowtie. He wanted to really impress the Princess by looking super sophisticated. He was certain that the Princess liked mature guys, so what better way to look mature than to wear a bowtie.

Finally they were ready. Finn grabbed his crystal sword that his sister Fionna had given him but she had fixed it from the time the Ice Queen had jazzed it all up. Jake then locked the door. Off they set to the Candy Kingdom. Hopefully the Ice King wouldn't crash the party like last time.


	3. Simon's Dream

**This is the Ice King's chapter. If you have any suggestions about what you want to happen to the Ice King later on, just tell me in the reviews or something. **

**Also, please give me feedback **

Simon's Dream

''Betty. My beautiful princess Betty. Where are you my love?'' cried a very distraught Simon. ''Why don't you talk to me; answer my calls; let me in anymore? Why Betty? Why? What have I done to make you act this way my love.''

Suddenly a rush of pain ran through Simon's head. His whole body seemed to tense up. He looked in the mirror only to discover his skin changing to a light shade of blue and his nose grew about a couple of centimetres longer. What was happening to him, he did not know. 'Was this why his princess Betty didn't love him anymore?'

He had gone absolutely ballistic; he started laughing hysterically in a creepy way; zapped icicles from his bare hands. He had lost his utter mind. The whole area around him turned into a snow filled mess. What was going on, he did not know. Accidentally Simon; who now turned into the evil Ice king, shot a sharp ice-blade from his hands which cut off his grand chandelier from the ceiling. The chandelier fell right on top of the Ice king's head knocking off the most powerful crown, but also knocking the ice king unconscious.

At this moment the Ice king woke up from that horrendous dream; literally drenched in sweat. He now realised what he had become. He knew from that point that his crown had to be destroyed, but he did not know how.


End file.
